Auromae Iselo
|especie=MelbuHan Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial |genero=Masculino |altura= |pelo= |ojos=ÁmbarHan Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars |piel=Marrón rojizo |peso= |ciber= |afiliacion=*Jinetes de las Nubes *Gremio de Cazarrecompensas |maestros= |aprendices=}} Auromae Iselo fue un cazarrecompensas melbu. Poseyendo un fuerte sentido de la justicia, su frustración con el número de objetivos políticos que recibía por parte del Imperio Galáctico le inspiraron a perseguir y castigar a los criminales violentos, uniéndose a los Jinetes de las Nubes de Enfys Nest como vigilante. Un miembro del Gremio de Cazarrecompensas, su servicio en los Jinetes de las Nubes había terminado para el 9 DBY. Alrededor de ese tiempo, Iselo, junto con otros cazarrecompensas como su antigua compañera en los Jinetes de las Nubes, Chussido, frecuentó una cantina en Nevarro. Fue asesinado mientras intentaba recuperar a El Niño de manos de El Mandaloriano. Biografía Uniéndose a los Jinetes de las Nubes Procediendo de un mundo que en algún momento fue devastado por el Imperio Galáctico, el melbu Auromae Iselo trabajó como cazarrecompensas durante el reinado del Imperio. Tras frustrarse por el número de recompensas por objetivos políticos ofrecidas por el Imperio Galáctico, Iselo dejó de trabajar para la burocracia corrupta y se convirtió en vigilante. En el 10 ABY, Iselo se había unido a los Jinetes de las Nubes, un grupo liderado por la humana Enfys Nest que se oponía al Imperio Galáctico y sus aliados criminales. En el 10 ABY, Iselo se encontraba entre los Jinetes de las Nubes que acompañaron a Nest al planeta Savareen para encontrar al grupo de criminales liderado por el ladrón Tobias Beckett y asociado al sindicato Alba Escarlata. Los criminales habían conseguido robar una gran cantidad de coaxium del planeta Kessel y se encontraban en Savareen para refinarlo antes de entregarlo al líder del Alba Escarlata, Dryden Vos. El enemigo de mi enemigo Los Jinetes de las Nubes, quienes necesitaban el coaxium para usarlo contra el Imperio Galáctico, hicieron frente a Tobias Beckett y sus aliados en el exterior de una cantina en un pueblo de la Costa Pnakótica. Inicialmente, Iselo y los demás Jinetes de las Nubes apuntaron con sus armas a los criminales mientras Nest hablaba con ellos, pero después de que fracasara un engaño del criminal Han Solo que afirmaba que había treinta mercenarios para reforzarlos, Nest se quitó el casco y bajó su arma antes de dirigirse a una cantina para beber. Iselo y sus aliados hicieron lo mismo. En la cantina, Nest explicó que los Jinetes de las Nubes luchaban contra el Imperio Galáctico y los sindicatos criminales, y apeló al grupo de Beckett para que se uniera a ellos contra Dryden Vos. El discurso convenció a todos menos a Beckett, y después de que el ladrón abandonara la aldea, Solo y los demás trabajaron con Iselo y los Jinetes de las Nubes para tender una trampa a Vos y Beckett, de quien sospechaban que les traicionaría. Emboscada árida Iselo y varios de los Jinetes de las Nubes, incluida Enfys Nest, dieron sus cascos a los habitantes de la aldea en la que se encontraban y se escondieron en un lugar cercano mientras los aldeanos suplantaban a los Jinetes de las Nubes como cebo. Cuando Dryden Vos llegó en su yate, la Primera Luz, envió a sus ejecutores hylobon liderados por Aemon Gremm a atacar a los Jinetes de las Nubes y recuperar el coaxium puesto que había sido informado por Tobias Beckett de que Han Solo le había traicionado y se había unido a Nest. El verdadero coaxium no obstante, se encontraba con Solo, quien subió a bordo del yate con sus aliados para reunirse con Vos. Después de que los hylobons rodearan a los aldeanos e informaran de su aparente éxito a Vos, descubrieron que los falsos Jinetes de las Nubes no tenían el coaxium, momento en el cual Iselo y los demás verdaderos Jinetes de las Nubes atacaron a los ejecutores. El melbu avanzó hacia su enemigo a pie y se enfrentó a ellos, terminando en pie junto a dos hylobons derrotados con su bláster después de que las fuerzas enemigas fueran superadas. Con los ejecutores hylobons derrotados y Vos quedando indefenso, Solo y sus compañeros en última instancia asesinaron a Vos y a Beckett y devolvieron el coaxium a Nest. Cuando el coaxium estuvo asegurado en las motos deslizadoras de los Jinetes de las Nubes, Iselo y los demás esperaron a que Nest terminase de hablar con Solo. Entonces, el grupo montó en las motos deslizadoras y esperó a que Nest arrancara primero, dejando la aldea atrás. Luego, los Jinetes de las Nubes viajaron para reunirse con el líder de los Partisanos, Saw Gerrera, a quien dieron el coaxium para ayudarle en su lucha contra el Imperio Galáctico.Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition Retorno a la vida de cazarrecompensas Tiempo después de servir en los Jinetes de las Nubes, Iselo se unió al Gremio de Cazarrecompensas. Alrededor del 9 DBY,Según , los eventos The Mandalorian tienen lugar cinco años después de los eventos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]], que Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico ocurre en el 4 DBY. Por eso, se puede deducir que los eventos de The Mandalorian tienen lugar en el 9 DBY. Iselo estuvo presente en una cantina en Nevarro que era frecuentada por otros cazarrecompensas, incluido su antigua compañera de los Jinetes de las Nubes, Chussido. Iselo, sentado al lado de un kyuzo, observó cómo El Mandaloriano reclamaba una recompensa por El Niño a Greef Karga, líder del Gremio. El Niño y muerte A pesar de recuperar con éxito a El Niño de Arvala-7, El Mandaloriano cambió de opinión y rescató al Niño de El Cliente, en una flagrante violación del Código de Cazarrecompensas. Los miembros del Gremio de Cazarrecompensas presentes en Nevarro fueron alertados de ello a través de la reactivación de sus rastreadores de bolsillo, e intentaron recuperar al Niño bajo el liderazgo de Greef Karga. Los cazarrecompensas hicieron frente a El Mandaloriano mientras regresaba a su nave, el Razor Crest, con El Niño en brazos. La situación rápidamente desembocó en violencia en las calles del asentamiento, donde Chussido murió. Mientras El Mandaloriano se escondía tras un deslizador durante una breve pausa en el combate, Karga encargó a Iselo y otro cazarrecompensas que se acercaran a él por la espalda mientras intentaba distraerlo. Sin embargo, el plan fracasó, puesto que fueron rápidamente descubiertos. El cazarrecompensas que acompañaba a Iselo fue electrocutado e incapacitado por el rifle de francotirador ambano del Mandaloriano. Iselo disparó con su pistola bláster al Mandaloriano, pero fracasó, e inmediatamente recibió un disparo de El Mandaloriano. Aunque la muerte de Iselo proporcionó unos segundos de impulso al resto de cazarrecompensas de Karga, la llegada de La Tribu del Mandaloriano permitió al cazarrecompensas escapar del tiroteo con El Niño. Apariciones *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' * * Fuentes * * * * * * * * *''Entertainment Weekly's The Ultimate Guide to Han Solo'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Melbu Categoría:Miembros de los Jinetes de las Nubes Categoría:Miembros del Gremio de Cazarrecompensas